


Игра с огнем

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Мурата – это Мурата. У Шори не было шансов





	Игра с огнем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Playing with Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341709) by [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove). 



Шибуя Шори был не очень уверен, но время от времени его посещали странные мысли, что, возможно, друг его брата с ним заигрывает. Впрочем, его опыт общения с флиртующими людьми ограничивался дешевыми играми-симуляторами свиданий, так что, наверное, ему просто чудилось. Но все-таки.  
Ну вот например. Юури пропал, кажется, уже десятый раз за неделю. Ну, для Шори – за неделю. Возможно, за эти десять раз в Шин-Макоку прошел целый месяц, что само по себе было плохим признаком, но, похоже, все были не в настроении для спасательных операций.  
– Нам необходимо его спасти! – настаивал Шори, потому что ну в самом деле – если предоставить всему идти своим чередом, вся эта компания запросто позволит его бедному беззащитному брату, королю демонов, умереть. Шори выбрался из фонтана и смахнул с плеча листок кувшинки. – Почему никто не начал сборы?!  
Все посмотрели на него с легкой улыбкой. Друг его брата вылез из фонтана, выражение его лица было мягким; челка падала ему на очки.  
– Старший брат Шибуи, – начал Мурата, словно боги, демоны или кто-то еще запретили ему звать Шори по имени, и небрежно смахнул с головы Шори еще один листок, – у тебя очки сломались.  
Так вот почему вокруг все так расплывчато.  
– Дело не в этом, – сказал Шори, – нам нужно...  
Друг его брата перебил его, внезапно стащив с Шори очки и вручив их какой-то расплывчатой фигуре, которая могла быть, а могла и не быть храмовой жрицей. Шори хватанул ртом воздух и полностью потерял ход мысли.  
Так. Допустим. Он тугодум, но тугодум не в этом смысле, верно?  
– А тебе нужно успокоиться, – прошептал друг его брата тихим, чуть веселым голосом. Капли с его волос падали Шори на лоб. Кто-то хихикнул. Скорее всего, это был Конрад (или не он). Шори страшно не нравилось  _не видеть_ , особенно когда такие вещи происходили на глазах всей компании.  
– Верни мне, пожалуйста, очки, о друг моего брата, – выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
– Как только их починят, – ответил тот. – Кроме того, Шибую не надо спасать... не в этот раз. Хотя, думаю, все зависит от того, что понимать под опасностью. Сегодня Вольфрам рисует его портрет.  
– Тогда почему ты...  
– Ульрике хотела с тобой поговорить.  
– И что, это весомый повод хватать меня за руку и тащить в ванную моих родителей?! – Не говоря уже о том, чтобы прижиматься к нему со всей силы, стоило им рухнуть в воду.  
Раздались очередные смешки. Некоторые из них, наверное, исходили от друга его брата, уже стоящего с полотенцем в руках – почему жрицы так беспрекословно ему подчинялись, было выше понимания Шори, – которое тот бросил ему на макушку.   
– Но ты уже здесь, верно?

***

  
– Мурата постоянно так делает, – сказал ему брат между заглатыванием огромных кусочков карри, – но не то чтобы он злой. Он просто... Мурата.  
Шори все еще не был уверен, стоит ли делиться с братом своими подозрениями, но то, что брат не считал поведение своего друга таким уж странным, немного ободряло.  
Правда, брат также думал, что Вольфрам – просто ну очень хороший друг. Чрезмерно навязчивый, но очень хороший друг. Который, по всей видимости, до сих пор спит в постели брата в тоненькой розовой штукенции, хотя иногда может спать вообще без ничего. Потому что очень хорошие друзья в Шин-Макоку именно так и поступают.  
Кстати о тонких розовых штукенциях. Шори побледнел, увидев друга своего брата вальсирующего по кухне в розовом кружевном переднике.  
– Кому добавки? Если вежливо попросишь, о старший брат Шибуи, возможно, я дам тебе кое-что вкусненькое!  
– О, а можно мне добавки? – сказал Юури, протягивая тарелку и даже не моргнув от вида передника.  
Впрочем, если подумать, брат никогда не разбирался, что считать нормальным, а что нет.

***

  
Это... это было уже... Ситуация полностью вышла из-под контроля.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал, – потребовал Шори максимально строгим, я-старше-тебя-и-однажды-стану-мао тоном.  
К несчастью, друг его брата, похоже, обладал иммунитетом против таких вещей. Его очки сверкнули, он подошел так, что его лицо оказалось очень близко к лицу Шори, мило улыбнулся и спросил:  
– Или что, старший брат Шибуи? Накажешь меня?  
– Ну... Да. – Было нелегко связно мыслить, когда кто-то оказывался настолько близко к лицу – и при этом покусывал зубами нижнюю губу, его глаза за очками поблескивали, челка спадала Шори на лоб... и вообще. – Возможно. – Ох, какой позор. Позорище. Он уже в университете. Он станет мао. Ему нужно было собраться с мыслями еще вчера. Ну, или прийти в себя, как только этот невозможный друг его брата покинет его личное пространство.   
– Может, однажды я поймаю тебя на слове... Шо-чан, – и пока Шори хватал ртом воздух, друг его брата отступил на несколько шагов назад, лишив его своих сияющих глаз, припухшей нижней губы и мурлыкающего голоса. Непонятно почему, но сердце Шори бешено забилось, а кончики ушей, скорее всего, налились красным – хотя он молился, чтобы ему это только показалось. – Буду ждать с нетерпением!  
И он неспешно зашагал прочь, оставив Шори посреди улицы с ощущением, будто он только что потерпел сокрушительное поражение.

***

  
Так, ладно, друг его брата со всей очевидностью с ним заигрывал – если принимать за доказательство его руку под рубашкой Шори.  
– Что ты?.. Не здесь! – Это вообще не должно было происходить, но Шори и так упорно боролся с собственным разумом, который твердо намеревался его ненадолго покинуть. – Юури придет домой с минуты на минуту! Эй! – лихорадочно зашипел Шори.  
Его противник только усмехнулся.  
– У тебя что, такой сильный комплекс старшего брата? Ты действительно думаешь, что он будет возражать? А то, может, даже научится кое-чему.  
В такие моменты Шори по-настоящему верил, что Мурате несколько тысяч лет и опыт у него соответствующий, потому что ничто иное не могло объяснить реакцию тела Шори на действия его рук. Он вздрогнул и прикусил губу, пытаясь убедить себя, что уже достаточно храбро сопротивлялся – позволяя стащить с себя рубашку. – Нам действительно не стоит...  
– Но мы  _можем_ , – низким дразнящим голосом произнес Мурата, его глаза вновь сверкнули, уголки губ приподнялись в улыбке, и ну в самом деле – Шори же был только человек. Ну, не в полном смысле слова, но кому какая разница?  
– Друг моего брата, ты абсолютно сумасшедший, – заявил он, хотя это прозвучало бы внушительнее, если бы его голос не срывался, а сам он не старался как можно быстрее вытряхнуть друга своего брата из школьного пиджака.  
– Ты все еще зовешь меня так? – явно что-то обдумывая, спросил Мурата. Его рука скользнула по бедру Шори, и это уже нельзя было принять ни за что иное, кроме очевидного, так что, возможно, ему оставалось только наслаждаться. – У меня давненько не было практики, но, полагаю, стоит проверить, сможешь ты выкрикнуть такое длинное обращение или нет.


End file.
